


5 Things That Made Grantaire Remember That Enjolras Was Human (And One That Doesn't)

by GEGabriels



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: 5 Things, Early Mornings, Enjolras Has Feelings, Gen, M/M, Mario Kart, Nightmares, Sickfic, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GEGabriels/pseuds/GEGabriels
Summary: To Grantaire, Enjolras was some sort of otherworldly God. Sometimes he seems to forget that he's just another person, capable of faults, and quirks. Five specific incidents and times he remembers this.Exactly what the title sounds like.
Relationships: Combeferre & Courfeyrac & Enjolras (Les Misérables), Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	5 Things That Made Grantaire Remember That Enjolras Was Human (And One That Doesn't)

Grantaire had always seen Enjolras as God-like. Above everyone else, and untouchable by anything. Even around Combeferre and Courfeyrac, of whom were his closest friends, Enjolras still was Apollo, radiant and strong. Grantaire knew that it was slightly unhealthy to think of Enjolras this way, and he had been told so on multiple occasions by Eponine (Though she wasn't much better with Marius). It was still hard to think of Enjolras any other way.

Then in an unexpected turn of events, Enjolras and Grantaire had ended up moving in together. Grantaire still wasn't entirely sure how it had happened, though he suspected Courfeyrac had something to do with it, because he kept smirking whenever he was around Grantaire. Grantaire also suspected that Combeferre had not been involved in the decision making, because he kept glaring whenever Grantaire was around. Well, if someone arranged it, Grantaire would first kiss them, then murder them. Those were his current feelings on the situation.

Living with Enjolras had proven to be fascinating, and Grantaire had to consistently remind himself that it was real. The situation had also proven to Grantaire that Enjolras was in fact human, though that was still hard to believe sometimes. There were five things in particular that had led Grantaire to the conclusion that Enjolras was a human being. And so, "5 Things That Made Grantaire Remember Enjolras Was Human."

**1\. Early Mornings**

Grantaire had only been living with Enjolras for about two weeks. He had never seen Enjolras in the morning, though, as he was always gone before Grantaire woke up. Grantaire didn't think this particular morning would be any different, and he set about to business as usual, making himself a quick breakfast, and eating at the kitchen island, which was long and brown. They didn't have a dining table, and Grantaire didn't see a need for one, as the island suited them well enough. He had pulled out his phone, and was scrolling through Facebook, which, no matter what Courfeyrac said, was not _that_ outdated. That was when he had heard a small,

" _Mmph,"_ From the living room, and Enjolras' door had opened. Grantaire turned around, surprised. Enjolras stumbled into the kitchen, sitting down on the other chair for the island, and laying his head down on the island itself, his blonde curls a tangled mess, and his usually brilliant blue eyes misty from sleep. Grantaire swore he stopped breathing right then and there.

"G-Good morning," Grantaire said, attempting to start a conversation. Enjolras only grumbled in response, twisting around in his seat, and leaning his head against Grantaire's chest. Okay, Grantaire definitely stopped breathing there. Enjolras moved after a few seconds, slipping off of his chair, and wandering around the kitchen, getting ready to make coffee. Grantaire would be lying if he said he wasn't disappointed that the contact had ended. It had left him with a small sense of wonder though. That Enjolras was capable of being bleary-eyed, and tired in the morning.

After the coffee, Enjolras had returned to his normal, intense self, and had instantly started ranting about something justice related to Grantaire. Grantaire hadn't brought up the incident, as Enjolras seemed to have forgotten, and would probably deny it even if he hadn't.

**2\. Late Evenings**

Grantaire had been sitting on the couch that evening, very late at night, desperately trying to finish up an article he had agreed to write for the local newspaper on art for whatever reason he couldn't recall. He might have been drunk when the offer had been made… Scratch that, he was most definitely drunk when the offer had been made. The door suddenly flew open, and Enjolras walked in, dark shadows under his eyes, that were still visible from the glow of Grantaire's laptop. Grantaire had received a text about five hours earlier from Enjolras that he'd be running late from an emergency at work. The text had come at about 11:00 pm. It was 4:00 am now. Enjolras walked over to Grantaire dropping his bag on the ground, and laying down on the couch, stretching out against the space Grantaire wasn't occupying.

"Uh, work go bad?" Grantaire asked, Enjolras groaning,

"How did they even mess up something that _basic?_ " He whispered, Grantaire smiling, and running his fingers through Enjolras blonde curls, confident that Enjolras was too tired to care, judging by Enjolras half-lidded eyes.

"Why don't you get into bed, Apollo, we've got the meeting tomorrow, and -," Grantaire paused, as he got a better look at Enjolras. Enjolras' eyes had entirely closed, and he had snuggled his body into the couch. Grantaire's breath caught in his throat at seeing such a display of vulnerability. He briefly considered lifting Enjolras into bed, but knew that would risk waking the man up, as he knew from Courfeyrac that once Enjolras awoke, he did not fall back asleep again. Instead, he made his way into Enjolras' room, taking his blanket, which resembled the French flag, and draping it over him. He allowed himself to lean forward, and kiss Enjolras' forehead, before he took his laptop, deciding that the article was stupid, and leaving the room, to instantly send Courfeyrac an extremely long text of him freaking out.

**3\. When He Was With Combeferre & Courfeyrac**

It was no secret that Enjolras, Combeferre, and Courfeyrac were best friends. In fact, it was one of the most obvious things in the world. Sometimes, Grantaire swore they were all attached by the hip. They could finish each other's sentences, and where there was one, the other two were not far behind. Which was why he frequently found Combeferre and Courfeyrac in his apartment with Enjolras. He expected that. What he didn't expect though, was to come home and hear this.

" _Are you trying to kill Princess Peach, Enjolras?"_

" _Yes, she's part of the monarchy, Ferre."_

" _I don't think that's the point of the game-"_

" _Shut up, Courfeyrac."_

Grantaire peeked his head into the living room, confused. What he found made him even more confused. Enjolras, Combeferre, and Courfeyrac were all sprawled out across the floor, each with a remote control in his hand, playing some sort of version of Mario. Grantaire bit his tongue to keep from laughing, and he quietly made his way to his room, shutting the door, just in time to hear Enjolras give a loud shout of victory. Who knew Enjolras could actually play video games?! Who knew he would want to?! Well, no matter how serious they could be (In Enjolras and Combeferre's case, Courfeyrac was definitely not serious), they were still just boys. Enjolras and Courfeyrac weren't even out of college yet, even though they both were balancing multiple jobs.

" _You happy now Enj, Bowser won."_

" _Very!"_

**4\. When He Was Sick**

" _H'tashu!"_ Grantaire raised his eyebrow in Enjolras' direction. The blonde had sneezed into a tissue, and then discarded it into the ever-growing pile beside him.

'"You feeling alright there, Ange?" Grantaire asked, placing the book he had been reading down onto his lap.

"Yes - _H'tatchu!_ " Grantaire smirked,

"So, no?" He enquired, Enjolras scowling. Grantaire had never seen Enjolras sick before, so he hadn't worried much over the fact that Enjolras had seemed run-down yesterday. Enjolras had always seemed just as impervious to illness as he was to everything else. Grantaire had woken up late, and had entirely missed Enjolras that morning. So it had been much to his surprise, when he had come home, and found Enjolras curled on the couch, wrapped in blankets while coughing and sneezing. Grantaire had taken it upon himself to keep an eye on the blonde, as Courfeyrac was nowhere to be found, and Combeferre was visiting his parents. Enjolras had, of course, stubbornly denied anything being wrong with him, much to Grantaire's exasperation.

"Hey, how're you really feeling?" Grantaire asked softly, and Enjolras marble mask crumbled, much to Grantaire's surprise. There was no longer a God in front of him, but a human being.

" _A'tchu!"_ Another tissue added to the pile, followed by a harsh fit of coughing. Grantaire was pretty sure Enjolras had a fever, judging by the redness of his cheeks. Enjolras shivered, finally turning his head in Grantaire's direction, his eyes looking so helpless that Grantaire practically melted onto the floor right then and there.

" _I don't feel well, R_ ," Enjolras murmured, Grantaire walking over, and sitting next to Enjolras, carefully avoiding the tissue pile, and putting an arm around him. Enjolras leaned into his touch, and Grantaire kissed his head. There was no way this could be real… No way…

**5\. When He Had Nightmares**

A normal night for Grantaire, who was a definite insomniac, involved lying in bed until 3:00 am, leaving him out like a light until 12:00 pm the next day. It did not involve random shouting happening at 2:00 am from Enjolras' room. Enjolras also suffered from insomnia, and was a very light sleeper as well, leaving the blonde without hours of much-needed sleep. Huh, no wonder he was so cranky all the time. Anyway, Grantaire had been lying in bed, contemplating life and his past decisions, as he often did, mainly just to depress himself, when he heard a loud scream from Enjolras' room, closely followed by another. Now, Grantaire being Grantaire, instantly rushed out of his room, and raced into Enjolras'. Should he have checked to see what was in the room first? Probably. But Grantaire hadn't been known for his common sense, anyhow.

"Enjolras?! Are you alright?!" He exclaimed, seeing Enjolras writhing around in the bed, sweat dripping down his face, which was contorted tightly, as if he were in pain. Grantaire, thankfully, or not-so-thankfully, was definitely an expert on nightmares, which was what that obviously was, and started humming, rubbing Enjolras back. Enjolras calmed down after about a minute, and slowly blinked open his eyes,

" _Grantaire, what_?" He murmured, wiping at his eyes.

"You were… having a nightmare, I think," Grantaire explained. Could Enjolras even get nightmares? He didn't seem like the kind of person to… Enjolras gave a tight nod, Grantaire nodding in response,

"Do you want to… Talk about it?" Grantaire asked, Enjolras shaking his head vehemently. Grantaire nodded, just standing there awkwardly. He then turned to leave.

"Please don't go?" Grantaire, much to his shock, heard Enjolras say. Grantaire froze for a moment, before turning around.

"I… Okay!" He said, Enjolras motioning toward his bed. Grantaire slipped in beside Enjolras. Besides the man who had always seemed to be a God. He let Enjolras curl into him, and wrapped his arms around the small blonde.

Well, this was unexpected. And nice. Okay.

**And One Thing That Doesn't**

Beauty was the only way to describe Enjolras. Beauty and passion. When he speaks, it's like listening to both a demon, and an angel at the same time... Beauty. Grantaire's uninterested bottle lay off to the side, forgotten in favor of Enjolras.

Grantaire lost everything to the blonde man when he spoke. Up on a wooden platform, above the crowd, Apollo was Apollo. Fierce, blazing. Everything. And Grantaire loved it. As did the crowd, who jumped up and down, inspired by Enjolras's words. Whenever Enjolras spoke, he was no longer Enjolras the man. He was Enjolras the God.

**Author's Note:**

> No idea where this came from, I just randomly thought of it around midnight, and then this happened. It's 4:00 am now. Another night spent writing!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the story, feel free to tell me what you think!


End file.
